formula_efandomcom-20200214-history
Seoul E-Prix
| cityflag = SEO | image = | natflag = ROK | officialname = 2020 ABB Formula E Seoul E-Prix | location = Jamsil Sports Complex, Seoul, South Korea | timesheld = 1 | circuit = Seoul Street Circuit | previouscircuits = | firstrace = | lastrace = | onlyrace = 2020 Seoul E-Prix | eventname = | natfld = | fldriver = | natqd = | qdriver = | natwd = | wdriver = }} The Seoul E-Prix is a future ABB FIA Formula E Championship E-Prix, set to be held at the Seoul Street Circuit at the Jamsil Sports Complex in Seoul, South Korea, during the 2019/20 season.Sam Smith, 'Seoul E-Prix Planned for Season Six', e-racing365.com, (John Dagys Media, LLC., 30/11/2018), https://e-racing365.com/formula-e/seoul-e-prix-planned-for-season-six/, (Accessed 01/12/2018) Part of Formula E's expansion into Asia, the inaugural Seoul E-Prix, set to be held on 3 May 2020, will be the first major motorsport event held in Korea since the 2013 Korean Grand Prix. City History Seoul's origins can be traced back to 4000 BCE, although its presence as a major town is first recorded in 18 BCE, when it served as the capital of Baekje, a Korean kingdom. The city subsequently passed between Baekje's rival kingdoms Goguryeo and Silla in the following centuries, before becoming the de facto capital for an emerging, united Korea. The Joseon dynasty would provided the biggest investment in the city, later renaming the entire province to the Korean Empire, with Seoul emerging as its trade capital by 1897. Seoul Searching In 1910 the Japanese empire would conquer the city, and duly renamed the city to Gyeongseong as part of the annexation treaty that handed Japan the whole of Korea. Most of Seoul's historical sites were torn down and replaced by Western-style buildings, with the city walls almost completely obliterated. The city remained in Japanese hands until it was liberated by the United States towards the end of the Second World War. Gyeonsang was subsequently renamed as Seoul once Korean control was restored at the end of the Second World War, and was duly given "special city" status in 1949. However, the Korean War would once again see the city become a major target, with heavy damage resulting from a series of battles between the rebelling North Korea, with backing from Russia and China, and the US/UK backed South. At the end of the War, which had required Busan to serve as the capital, Seoul would become the capital of South Korea, albeit requiring a huge re-building project. A Korean Capital Seoul received extensive modernisation during the 1960s and 70s, and was hence restored to its status as the most important city in Korea. The 1980s saw Seoul also emerge as South Korea's culture capital, with the city hosting the inaugural Asian Games in 1986 as well as the XXIV Summer Olympics in 1988. The city also became the home of several Fortune 500 companies, most notably including Samsung, Hyundai and the LG Group. Formula E History Seoul first became interest in hosting a round of the ABB FIA Formula E Championship during the 2016/17 season, entering negotiations with Formula E Holdings at the end of that season. An agreement between FE CEO Alejandro Agag and Moon Jae-Sik, chairman of JSM Holdings, was announced on 30 November 2018, which handed Seoul the right to host an E-Prix from 2020 through to 2025.Korean, '2020년 전기車 레이스 '포뮬러E' 한국 개최 확정', biz.chosun.com, (Chosun, 30/11/2018), http://biz.chosun.com/site/data/html_dir/2018/11/30/2018113002171.html, (Accessed 26/09/2019) The inaugural Seoul E-Prix was subsequently scheduled for the 3 May 2020, serving as part of the 2019/20 Championship, with a circuit based in the Jamsil Sports Complex, host of the 1988 Summer Olympics, unveiled on the 2 July 2019.Alex Kalinauckas, 'Layout revealed for Seoul Formula E race', motorsport.com, (Motorsport Network, 02/07/2019), https://www.motorsport.com/formula-e/news/seoul-eprix-south-korea-layout/4487169/, (Accessed 26/09/2019) Circuit History The Seoul Street Circuit was first unveiled on the 2 July 2019, with complex layout around the Jamsil Sports Complex the result. The most striking feature of the circuit was a section of the circuit within the Seoul Olympic Stadium, with the rest of the circuit running past, rather than through, other major buildings within the Complex. Records A full list of records for the are outlined below, including a list of race winners. Winners Below is a list of all of the winners of the : References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Seoul EPrix